1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for tracking inventory and freight using the global positioning satellite system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention utilizes the global positioning satellite system (GPS) to determine the location of freight, inventory, packages or the like ("freight") in a holding area, such as a freight terminal, railyard, airport, warehouse or other storage area. Knowledge of GPS and freight or inventory problems and procedures is useful for an appreciation of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,093 entitled "Golf Distance Measuring System and Method" (incorporated by reference) describes inter alia a system for tracking golf carts and players on a golf course using GPS and is analogous to the present invention which tracks freight.